Three prostate adenocarcinomas are being examined to determine their biological characteristics and their metastasizing capabilities - to determine if the routes of spread and specific organtropism are governed by the tumor cell, by host regulatory mechanisms, or by a combination of both. These are being compared to the metastasizing capabilities of adenocarcinomas of the breast, intestine, and lung. The effects of very low density lipoprotein (VLDL) are being examined by in vitro or by in vivo techniques to determine its role in therapy and in metastasis.